borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zombie TK Baha
I put a picture of TK Baha on the page for some reason i cant get it in the information box.-Sentroxgamm4 Wouldnt this be better suited merged with the normal T.K Baha page? : Fixed the picture location. And No Zombie TK is now a different character than regular TK, so they need separate pages.DLanyon 15:14, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Tamed Conversations UFOS R REAL!!!!! "The Anatomy of Frogs", but if the definitive non-zombie version of the guy is "A Level 100 Dragonite" then shouldn't this be "An Incredible Turd" or "WHERE IS IT!!!"? Similarly the linked image is very generically titled as "My Mind". It should really be something like "TK_Zombie.jpg" to avoid conflicts with images needed for the "Zombie" article. -- WarBlade 01:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :I agree with the picture name change, although I am hoping we can get a higher quality pic to replace that one. As for the current article name, I pulled it directly from the mission log. I just looked over the missions from T.K. Baha, and they list him as T.K. Baha. Whereas all references to Zombie TK Baha, are listed as Zombie TK Baha. Gearbox apparently isn't very consistent with naming it seems. I would leave it so it matches in-game information. DLanyon 03:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Well that's curious news to learn. Anyway, I agree totally. The wiki should follow the in-game terms as much as possible... no matter how inconsistent. :) -- WarBlade 11:36, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Quotes In case someone didn't know, T.K quotes Forest Gump's Buba. But instead of shrimp he references brains Where? This probably isn't the right place for this, but where is this guy in Jakobs Cove? I've searched all over! A map picture would be appreciated. --Spaphrenchie 03:37, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :At least a hint would be good... I've been running around checking doors to try and find one I can open, but no luck. I wanna collect... braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaains!. --I love the smell of NapalmEnima in the morning! 16:48, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Southwest part of Hallow's End. --Nagamarky 18:36, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :: :: I have to agree, the article puts emphasis on getting to him early and then gives a vague discription on where to find him. Many articles on this wiki could use more specifics. 22:12, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Image: --HybridDragoness 23:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Im Gonna Get a Popcicle T.K. Baha never has a peg-leg before you get his prosthetic limb back for him... I assume whoever put this info in mistook the leg of the chair he's sitting on for a peg. If you look at his leg from the side, there's nothing there to begin with. WikiRoach 22:05, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Strategy for his missions. I've found having a currosive sniper rifle strongly helps with getting them braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaains. Mostly because this means you can A: get a very highly accurate weapon, B: Get a decently-high damage weapon that should 1-hit kill most normal/psycho/midget/torso zombies in one go, and C: have reduced damage and immune secondary so you don't have to worry about one-hit killing them without the nessicary headshot. I can get the brains in about 7/10 zombies I fight using it, with my incindary revolver as a backup. * If it's your style, I'd also recommend Masher revolvers, since as far as I can tell even one bullet hitting the head can make it count as a brain-shot. -- 09:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) TK Drops Running the brains missions on Playthrough 2, I found that he barfed up a level 5 Explosive Hunter Artifact after I completed Braaaaaaaaaaaains. (That's the 100 brains one) Since I was playing a Hunter I can't be certain whether this was a purely random drop, or if any artifacts he barfs up match your character. Anyone got any input? - DaWrecka 19:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Name Shoud it be changed to T.K. instead of TK without the periods? Since the main page for him has it spelled T.K., so just asking. :the game content refers to all versions of TK Baha as "TK." however, all other game content is woefully inconsistent in TK's spelling of his name. the missions state "T.K." his shotty is called "T.K's Wave." thanks for the heads-up, ishimura. i went through the wiki and standardized TK's name according to the game context, gun, mission, name, etc. 18:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::The general policy has always been that the article names should try to reflect the in-game content as best as possible, despite the inconsistencies. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:22, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Superfluous question is superfluous. "It is unclear how he is able to eat and talk" *Ahem* Zombies eat brains, T.K. Baha eats brains. What's so weird about that? Sure, he can talk but so could Bub from Day of the Dead and nobody questioned that. He could even shoot baddies, yes, baddies. 15:15, August 8, 2012 (UTC)WiggardlyDoesIt :noted. 04:32, August 9, 2012 (UTC)